Irish Ties
by IrishPrincess3
Summary: Maeve was part of the True IRA, but she had long left that life behind. She knew what they could do to her, they could have cut up her face like they did with a Scot not long back. Years later, while working with SAMBEL, the Charming chapter arrives in Belfast to find little Abel, and guess who showed up with them. The poor Scot with the scarred face.
1. Chapter 1

The rumble of motorcycles woke Maeve from her daydreams, her eyes shooting towards the grimy window that overlooked the parking lot. Flicking her cigarette into the ashtray next to her arm, she stood and stretched. Maeve had been sitting in the same spot for nearly an hour, thinking about random things. Knowing she'd have to get ready to work at Ashby's Provisions, she mumbled in Irish and stumbled off to her room. Maeve had been living in Belfast, Northern Ireland since she was only fourteen, having moved from Killarney, Ireland. Her parents- bless their souls- had been part of the True IRA and moved to be more involved. When Maeve turned nineteen she was automatically sworn into the IRA without any choice in the matter. It was the family way. She had met Maureen Ashby when she had moved to Belfast. The two women formed a bond due to their closeness in age, they were only three years apart. Maeve was there to help Maureen through her affair with John Teller, and also through her pregnancy. Trinity was born when Maeve was only fifteen and Maureen wanted Maeve to be Trinity's Godmother and 'aunt'. Years past and when Maeve's parents died, the Ashby's allowed her to move in with them. They were a wonderful family. Maureen opened her convenience store not long after and soon started dating Keith McGee, the President of SAMBEL.

The walk to Ashby's Provisions was not far, only around the corner from SAMBEL luckily. She had been working at Maureen's store since it opened for nearly ten years now, making decent cash. She also was a bartender for SAMBEL's huge parties and that gave her some extra pocket cash. Maeve didn't need much, just a roof over her head and food. SAMBEL took care of her as well, only because Keith had ordered so. Passing by a few sceanra beanna (crow eaters) who were scantily dressed, Maeve grumbled under her breath. She had remembered when she first arrived in Belfast and was introduced to SAMBEL. Minding that she was only fifteen, she was outraged by how immodest the women were. Maeve had never been one for showing off any of her assets for men.. Sure, she had a nice set of breasts and a well sized ass but she wasn't flashing any of them to random club members. Maeve liked to think her style was modest yet sexy despite her reputation as being a prude, middle aged woman, like the club had deemed her so.

Trinity and Maureen were already working early that morning, stocking the shelves with items. Maeve's heels cracked on the linoleum floor which alerted the two women in the store. Maureen was a tall, thin woman with ash blonde hair and watery blue eyes. She was normally quite soft spoken, like Maeve herself, and rarely rose her voice unless need be. Trinity was the same height as her mother with auburn hair and matching watery eyes. Unlike her mother, she was bubbly and outgoing, always curious and questioning. Maeve was quite the opposite of her goddaughter. Maeve was shorter than Trinity and Maureen with curly brown hair and hazel eyes. She was thin, much so, and slender, she was almost breakable. It had been found out when Maeve was only twenty, that her bones were not as strong as most. She had been mugged by some thugs one night and ended up breaking her radius, two ribs and fractured her ankle. Besides the broken bones, she had received a nasty knife scar, one that reached from her collarbone to the valley between her breasts.

"Mornin' Aunt Mae." Trinity greeted, her eyes zooming over Maeve's clothing choice today. Trinity had always wanted to dress like her aunt. She wanted to be confident in what she was wearing. "Ya dress is nice. Where did ya find tha' at?" Trinity questioned as Maeve twirled around in her cotton gray, cami dress.

"Oh, jus' a thrift shop. Nuthing special, my dear." Maeve grinned and set to work, helping the two finish stocking up. When the products were all lined up correctly, Maureen sent Trinity back to their home to stock the kitchen. Maeve leaned against the chipping counter with a raised eyebrow at her friend. "Ya 'ave the look tha' somethin' is gonna happen today, Maureen."

"The Charming chapter is arrivin' today to find tha' little boy." Maureen explained. "I 'aven't seen Gemma in years, Jax neither."

"Are ya worried tha' Gemma will tear yer hair out?"

"None of that, Mae. Only worry."

"I'm sure Keith will need me watchin' the bar." Maeve sighed, not wanting to work with the brutes today. Every Friday or Saturday she was expected to bartend at the party SAMBEL had, and she wasn't complaining about money but she hated the men there. Most were grabby and disgusting.

"Maybe not. Ya can always ask Keith, Maeve." Maureen sighed. Trinity arrived back soon enough and the store officially opened for business. They weren't busy but had a nice flow of regulars and a few new people who wanted a pack of smokes. Maeve had convinced Maureen to start stocking up on smokes five years ago due to all her customers being heavy smokers. It increased her sales and soon she was earning more money than she did usually. Maeve also convinced her so she could have a pack ready for her when needed. A nasty habit she had acquired, but it helped take stress away from her daily life. Being connected to the IRA was tough but luckily the Kings didn't need her for much nowadays. She just had to be careful about what she did because the IRA would surely exile her and kill her. They had done that years ago to one man, a Scot to be exact.

Filip Telford had been a part of the IRA for years and gained much status in the ranks. Maeve had met him multiple times at certain events, but had never had the chance to actually know who Filip really was. She knew the basics, he was ten years older than her, he had an odd wife and a wee daughter who was only one. He had been exiled from Ireland and given the punishment of a Glasgow smile, a dirty reminder of the IRA and his home. Upon leaving, his wife, Fiona, and daughter, Kerrianne, were taken by Jimmy O as his new, adopted family. Maeve had wished she knew where Filip had went, only with the intentions of giving him news about his family since he had no contact over the years.

"I'm gonna take a smoke break." Maeve stated, stepping past the counter and an older woman who was purchasing a few items. "Holler if ya need me." She pushed the swinging door open, the jingle tinkling, and stood on the curb with a smoke between her lips. She barely had time to light it when more motorcycles arrived along with a van. Keith was in the lead, making sure everyone knew where they were going. Blowing out her smoke, she saw Maureen moved towards the door with Trinity at her heels. "I suppose I know who they are." Maeve muttered and followed the two women towards the SAMBEL parking lot.

"Mum, who is tha'?" Trinity asked.

"Gemma Teller." Maureen muttered.

"Tha' Jax?"

"Aye, has to be." The three walked closer to the people waiting and Maeve eyed them over. Gemma was a tall woman, much taller than Maureen, with pitch black hair that had blonde highlights. Her eyes were covered by dark sunglasses but Maeve knew they were probably dark colored and sharp. Her body was curvy yet thin with tight clothing the accented her figure. Jax on the other hand was the complete opposite. He had hay colored hair that met his shoulders, along with blue eyes and a muscled body. Maeve could see the immediate attraction between Trinity and Jax, her eyes narrowing in on it. "Welcome." Maureen stated when she met the three people waiting. Maureen shook Clay's hand and then Jax's, leaving Gemma for last. "Gemma." The dark haired woman gave a curt nod, her eyes zooming in on Trinity and Maeve next to her. "This is Trinity, my daughter, and Maeve, a family friend.. She runs the store with me."

"Aye, welcome to Belfast, hope Ireland is ta ya likin'." Maeve nodded, not bothering to shake the hands of the newcomers. She did let some wispy smoke leave her mouth as she smoked her cigarette.

"Ya go and watch the register, alright?" Maureen told her daughter who gave a hesitant goodbye before leaving.

"**Beidh mé ag caint le Keith más gá tú dom**." (I'll be talking to Keith if you need me) Was all Maeve said as she walked away towards the large group of men. She could feel Gemma's eyes on her but didn't look back. The woman made her spine tickle and Maeve wanted none of it. Slipping through the group of men with a few curses, she met Keith at the front of the group with a frown. "Will ya be needin' me tonight, Keith? I'd like ta know if I need ta be ready by then." She didn't mind that she was interrupting his conversation, she could care less.

"Yeah, lass, we'll be needin' yer expert alcohol mixin' ." Keith told me with a smile, his bright blue eyes sparkling. He was happy that his fellow brothers were with him. "Can I introduce ya ta some of these bastards?" Maeve nodded, holding back a frown but nevertheless gave a weak smile to appease him. Flicking some ashes to the ground, she took another drag as she listened. "This fat bastard is Bobby Munson." He introduced a tall, chunkier man who had wild, curly hair and a soft face. "This is Opie." This man was way over six foot with a long beard and soft eyes, just like Bobby. "Juice." A young man with a short mohawk and tattoos on his head smiled and waved. "Happy." A man with a shaved head, dark eyes and arms covered in tattoos grunted. So much for his name, he looked nothing like someone who was happy. "And Chibs. This old Scot goes way back, lass, he was our first prospect!" She froze at Keith's words and nearly choked on her smoke when she saw the man staring at her. He was over six foot with shaggy gray hair, a salt and pepper goatee and two scars on his face. The Glasgow Smile. "Ya might know him-"

"Filip Telford." Maeve muttered, surprise covering her face. "Never thought ye'd show ya face 'ere again." His brothers all looked on with concern, not knowing how this woman knew their friend.

"Ye might be?" Filip asked.

"Maeve O'Shea. Hans and Marianne's little girl."

"Ye have grown lass." Filip nodded in memory. He hadn't seen her for sixteen years or so, maybe more, he wasn't sure. "**Tá fís na háilleachta**." (A vision of beauty) He grinned. Filip eyed her over and was surprised to see how well she filled out. She was sporting a knee length dress, a black patterned cardigan and killer heels that made her legs look like they went on for miles. If only Tig was here to see. Despite her beauty, he noticed the purple scar that traveled on her chest, making him remember how she got it. She had been young and he was there to help Keith take her to the hospital.

"Flattering." Maeve muttered as she blew some smoke into Filip's face. "**Beidh muid teacht suas níos déanaí, Albanach. Bain sult as Béal Feirste**." (We'll catch up later, Scot. Enjoy Belfast.) Maeve excused herself by saying she needed to help Trinity at the store. Maeve knew that the Scot was watching her and she sighed. She had to admit, he was attractive scars and all. Fiona was a lucky woman but it was too bad she was all caught up with Jimmy O. It had been decided many years ago that Maeve was to marry Jimmy but that idea flew out the window when he took Fiona as his wife. He ignored the fact that she was already married and had a child, he just wanted revenge. Maeve was okay with not marrying Jimmy. The man was vile.


	2. Chapter 2

That night the Belfast Sons had thrown a huge party for the Charming Sons. Loud Irish music blasted from speakers, fires burned around the parking lot and people were having mock fights. Crow Eaters were everywhere and enjoying the new Sons with disgusting interest. Maeve watched from the sidelines as she made and poured drinks for many people. She had slipped a few shots herself to loosen up since she was tense. These parties made her nervous, what with all the drunk men who were looking for a tumble in the parking lot. She could see Juice shoving his face in the large bosom of a blonde, a smirk on his face. Liam O'Neill was fighting inside a ring of people, challenging anyone who wanted to risk their faces. Maeve had never liked Liam, only because of his personality and his attempts to bed her. Liam was also looking to marry Maeve, make her his wife, but she never agreed. He had an old lady, Cherry, but he seemed to be quite intent on dropping her for Maeve. Keith had put a stop to his attempts but Liam managed to slip a few past his old president. It bothered her but she was use to it considering most of the Sons were only interested in sex and booze.

Maeve hadn't seen the Scot in a while, figuring he was off with his brothers getting piss ass drunk. She didn't mind, she didn't need to talk to Filip. She could only see her bringing up bad memories for him. Maeve did notice that someone had smuggled Fiona and Kerrianne to SAMBEL's headquarters so Filip could see them earlier. Maeve was somewhat disheartened. She expected that he wouldn't easily kiss him wife who had married another man. Of course, Fiona hadn't planned on marrying Jimmy and was forced, but she didn't seem to mind now.

"A drink, lass?" The distinct Scottish accent made Maeve look up to see Filip standing in front of her. "Preferably whiskey."

"Anythin' for ya, Scot." Maeve nodded and poured him a glass full of straight Irish Whiskey. He took a large gulp, loving the burn that nestled in his throat. "Enjoyin' tha party?"

"Ye could say so. The Sons throw amazing parties, lass." Filip noticed her face, not understanding why she didn't like the party. "Ya look bored… Ya not like the party?"

"I never do."

"And why's that?" He took another gulp of whiskey and held the glass out to her so she could sip it. "Lot of booze and men." He regretted his words as soon as he said them.

"I don't sleep with men 'ere for fun. I've had too much gropin' for me likin' and wish I never offered up my services ta Keith. It's disgusting half tha time."

"Ya should tell Keith that, love." Filip nodded at her. "Don't let him think ya like this job, assert yaself. Thanks for tha drink, Maeve, I'll be seein' ya later." The Scot sauntered away, making Maeve blush angrily at his words. He was right. She shouldn't let Keith think she was there because she liked being groped and shoved around. She leaned against the bar and fiddled with a shot glass, her eyes watching Filip join his friends by the picnic tables. She saw Trinity eying Jax Teller from far away and knew that her interest had to be stopped. If only Trinity knew that Jax was her half-brother, but it wasn't Maeve's decision to make, it was Maureen's.

Maeve let herself think of Maureen for a moment, knowing that she was probably holed up in her apartment, passed out. It had been a known fact that Maureen liked to cozy up with a bottle before bed. In this life, whiskey and beer became your best friend. Maeve sighed and looked at the time, hoping it was almost two a.m. She got to leave at two in the morning since many of the men were already home, enjoying a tumble in bed or passed out at that time. Luckily for her, it was just about two so she packed up her stuff, wiped the bar down and crossed the parking lot to leave. She had been hoping to avoid Liam but he was quick to catch her by the arm and stop her.

"Ye best be lettin' go of me arm, Liam." Maeve grumbled, her eyes rolling.

"Now, lass, I think it's 'bout time ya give yerself ta me." Liam grinned with droopy eyes and a slurred voice. "I've been waitin' nearly three years!"

"And you'll be waitin' the rest of yer life!" She hissed and pulled her arm from his grasp, making him stumble. "Now go back ta the party and yer old lady, leave me be."

"**Éisteann tú anseo, soith!**" (You listen here, bitch!) Liam shouted in Irish, attracting a few passing people. "Cherry might be me old lady, but I want ya. **Beidh mé a ghlacadh cad mianach!**" (I will take what's mine!) He ground out, his hand gripping her wrist tightly. Seamus Ryan, the V.P., had noticed the argument and stood up. A few of the Sons went to move in but a hand grabbed Liam's arm and swung him away from Maeve. The Scot.

"**Tá fadhb, Liam?**" (There a problem, Liam?) Filip asked tightly, his body moving in front of Maeve's. "Go on home, ya drunken Irishman." Liam stumbled off, shoving Keith away from him when they met in the middle. Maeve sighed in relief. "Lass, ya gotta stop with yer charm. It attracts bad attention."

"He's always been like tha'." Maeve sighed. "Thank ya, Scot."

"**Tú, agus mé ag dul chun labhairt amárach, londubh.**" (You and I are going to talk tomorrow, lass) The Scot stated and moved off to his brothers', making Maeve shake her head before walking across the lot to her home.

Maeve didn't wake up till nearly eleven and realized that she had to work today with Trinity, since Maureen would be hungover. Cursing to herself, Maeve changed into tight jeans and a simple blouse before leaving the house. Making sure her curly hair was pulled into an updo, she flew across the parking lot in her heels, ignoring the few MC members who greeted her. Trinity was handling the store by herself and had managed to multitask in stocking shelves and checking customers out. It seemed the Maeve wasn't needed but the young woman grinned in relief when her 'aunt' showed up.

"Yer ma' not up?" Maeve asked worriedly, glancing at the time.

"No, but she'll be fine, Aunt Maeve." Trinity smiled lightly but Maeve could see the sadness in her eyes. She hated seeing her mother drink herself into oblivion. "Mind goin' in back ta grab some more items?"

"Anythin' for ya." The older woman moved into the back room after she was handed a list, reaching for some of the needed things. She noted that she would have to order for supplies and provisions, they were getting low on multiple things. Barely able to reach a few cans Maeve sighed and slid them off the shelf, nearly getting her head knocked in the process. "Shite." She growled as she grabbed the fallen cans, knowing that her idea had been dumb.

"Aunt Maeve?" She looked up at Trinity to see her standing in the doorway with Filip. "Mr. Telford wants ta speak with ya."

"Can it wait, Filip?" Maeve sighed. "I need ta help Trin out, her ma' isn't around yet." The Scot nodded and mentioned that he was going out to smoke. When he was out of earshot Trinity gave her aunt an excited look and bounced on her heels. "Wha'?"

"Him. Ya got yaself a looker, auntie." Trinity looked like a chesire cat.

"Filip? I ain't datin' him, lass, he is a family friend." Maeve shrugged. "He has an estranged wife and little girl bout yer age."

"So? I heard tha' his wife is married ta Jimmy O'Phelan."

"Ya don't speak of that here, girl." The older woman scolded. "It is rude ta talk about other's business. Now get ta work, I'm gonna take a break."

"Take yer time." Trinity couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her face. Despite what Maeve said, she knew that something was going to happen between the two. It was time for her aunt to be loved for once.


	3. Chapter 3

When Maeve made her way outside, she found the Scot leaning up against the wall with a cigarette between his lips. Smoke exited his mouth and he lifted his sunglasses to his head so he could properly see her. Maeve took out her own cigarettes and Filip used his lighter to light it for her. They were silent for awhile and Maeve blew some smoke out, watching a few members leave the lot with their loud motorcycles.

"Ya 'ave been gone for awhile." Maeve started off, her hazel eyes traveling to his much darker ones. "Didn't think ya would show up again."

"I 'ave me reasons, love." Filip told her with a sigh. "Ya must 'ave heard 'bout Abel."

"I 'ave." She nodded. "I want ta help, but Jimmy…" The name was sour on her lips.

"It's fine, Maeve, no need ta bring 'im up."

"Where 'ave ya been, Filip?"

"California for the most part. Workin' on cars and bikes, makin' some decent cash with the club." He admitted. "Been livin' alone too."

"I'm sorry."

"'Bout wha'?" He was confused.

"Wha' happened ta ya." They grew silent and he nodded, his eyes hard. He flicked his cigarette to get the ashes off and then glanced down at her exposed arm to see a black bruise. It was in the shape of a handprint. Liam.

"Yer arm." Was all he said and she glanced down and shrugged.

"I'm fragile. We figured it out awhile back, Scot."

"I remember." She could practically see the memories flying around in his head. "I'd beat the shite outta tha' prick." Filip stated and Maeve looked up shocked.

"Best not be gettin' into things like tha', Scot."

"Someone 'as ta! Keith jus' gives 'im a whack on the wrist…" He trailed off and took a drag of his cigarette, letting the smoke blow off into the wind. "How long 'as tha' been goin' on, lass?"

"Three years, no more than tha'." Maeve shrugged. "It'll be fine, Scot. I see ya have reunited with yer girls."

"Aye. It's nice seein' 'em after this time. But I know I won't see 'em for a long time when I go back ta Charmin'." She couldn't help but feel bad for the Scot, knowing that it was hard for him to lose his family and know they were in dangerous hands. Maeve had not seen Jimmy O in a long time but for that, she was grateful. She didn't need to be seeing that vile man. Dropping her burnt out smoke on the concrete, she smashed it and then turned to Filip with a sad smile.

"Make the best of yer time 'ere, Filip. I'd warn ya tha' Jimmy O probably already knows of yer meetings, he'll be upset yer back." He nodded.

"Thanks fer the talk, lassie. I'll see ya around, **álainn**." (Beautiful) Filip smashed his cigarette and then patted her shoulder, kissing her cheek quickly, before he left. A blush covered her cheeks and she couldn't help but notice how great his backside looked. Turning, she caught the eyes of Liam, who had watched their whole affair from afar. His glare increased when he saw her flushed face, and he stormed off with anger in his stride. Maeve groaned, knowing he'd probably throw a fit because of what he had seen. She shook her head, entered the store and was given a curious look from her 'niece'.

"**Ní anois, Trin**." (Not now, Trin) Was all Maeve said and Trinity gave a defeated look.

Fiona and Kerrianne were back, again. Unfortunately, Filip was out so Gemma and Maureen had decided to keep the two entertained. Trinity and Maeve handled the store for a bit when the rush got larger. When the customer flow stopped nearly, Maeve told Trinity to keep herself busy down in the shop while she ambled up to the apartment. She decided it was time to introduce herself to the Scot's family. When she entered the home, she was surprised to see Maureen leading Kerrianne off but Fiona and Gemma were still in the kitchen.

"Ladies, need any help?" Maeve asked, hands on hips.

"Sure, mind cleaning off that table?" Gemma questioned. Maeve noticed she was a little stiff around her but Maeve knew it was just because she was a new person. Gemma had never met her before, so it was hard to be comfortable. Maeve nodded and set to work, taking a wet rag and wiping off all the crumbs and picking up dishes.

"You were right." Fiona said to Gemma. "Me goin' ta Charmin' ta see Chibs set this all in motion."

"Sometimes the heart beats the head." Gemma stated, but then got a pensive look. "What do you know about Kellan Ashby?" Before Fiona or Maeve could even respond, a loud crash made the woman look up to the door. Maeve gave the two other women a look and moved in front of the doorway, only to be shoved back by Casey, their guard. Casey was shoved into a seat and he gave the women a defeated look. Standing before her with a gun was Jimmy O and his right hand man. Jimmy sighed as he looked around, his eyes settling on Maeve with a wicked look.

"Find the girl." He told his second in command who jumped into action.

"What are ya doin', Jimmy?" Fiona asked, exasperated.

"Settin' things right." Was all he said before he let a bullet loose into Casey's head. His body slumped forward and Maeve put a hand to her mouth. Kerrianne let a loud scream out when she was ushered into the room and Maureen immediately covered her eyes. The girl started sobbing and Maeve could see why. She probably was sheltered so much from what Jimmy does, that she was shocked when she actually saw it. Fiona came forward and grabbed her daughter, whispering quietly to him.

"You've burned it now, Jimmy." Maureen grounded out. "Kellan practically raised those brothers. They were like sons to him!"

"Well, now he can bury one, yeah!?" Jimmy shouted right back, his eyes flashing. "Let's go." He ordered his wife and adopted daughter.

"We're not going anywhere with you." Fiona argued.

"Do I 'ave to kill another one," he lifted his gun to point it at Gemma, "ta show ya how much I love ya!? I'm taking my family home!"

"Fine. Okay." Fiona stated. "No more blood." While they were talking, Maeve had stepped forward to the table. Inching her hand across the surface to grab the knife that had been strewn across the table. As his second in command left, shots were heard from the hallway and a curse. So, in barely a second, Maeve had taken the knife and laid it to rest in Jimmy's leg. He let out a scream in pain and dropped his gun which allowed Gemma to grab it. Soon his right hand in command ran back in with his gun now pointed at Maeve. She didn't shed tears or any sort of emotion, just stood, staring straight into the eyes of the man. Gemma ordered him to drop his gun and get onto the floor, which he obliged, and that gave Maureen room to check on Trinity. Maeve glared at the vile man who practically ran the IRA. He was now sitting in a chair, his leg easily bleeding and making a trail to the floor.

"My family has a few things to work out with Jimmy. Get the girls outta here. Now." Gemma ordered, her voice loud. Trinity and Kerrianne were rushed downstairs by Maureen to make sure they were safe. Maeve caught Jimmy's eyes and he gave her a smirk, one that sent shivers down her spine. Fiona produced a gun, pointing it straight at Gemma's temple. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Protecting ya. Now put the gun down." Fiona hissed and Maeve's eyes widened. She was actually protecting the man who practically kidnapped her, was she?

"I gotta kill this son of a bitch."

"Not before I kill you." Fiona whispered and Gemma lowered her gun, her eyes lowering. Fiona took the gun and soon pointed it at Jimmy who started laughing. "Shut up!" Jimmy sobered up. "Ya come tryin' ta fetch me and Kerri again, I swear on me Catholic God, I'll fill yer thick Irish skull with bullets. Go." Jimmy and his second in command stood, both smirking.

"Gemma, always a pleasure." Jimmy told her. "Maeve, it's nice ta see yer still alive. Thought you'd 'ave killed yerself, after wha' happened." Maeve gave him a deathly glare and stomped past him to Maureen's room, slamming the door. She couldn't believe he had just barged into the apartment and tried to threaten everyone. Tears flooded in her eyes and soon all she could do was let out gut wrenching sobs that Gemma and Fiona could even hear.

"Let her be." Fiona told Gemma after their little fight, her dark eyes watching Gemma nearly cry in pain. Gemma didn't know what had happened to Maeve, but Fiona did, she had knew it was going to happen. The night it happened, Fiona had locked herself and Kerri in their home and awaited Jimmy's arrival home. It was a horrible night. One that Fiona and Maeve wanted to forget.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day Maeve had exited Maureen's room and quickly left the Ashby's apartment to her own. On the way she lit a cigarette, hoping that and a bottle of some nice whiskey would make her feel semi better. Her apartment was dusty but that wasn't she bothered herself with. It'd get clean one day, just not now. Slumping at her kitchen table, she flicked some ashes and then took a gulp from the bottle. The amber liquid burned going down but it was an acquired feeling and one that Maeve had missed dearly. She hadn't had much time to drink.

Her thoughts trailed to what Jimmy had said. He was right, she did try to kill herself but Maureen and Keith had saved her. They had found her popping pills and slitting her wrists, not to mention she had been crying. Her hospital visit lasted nearly a month since she was watch and needed to be treated before she could leave. She had never told any of them what had caused her suicide attempt. Never.

"Fuck." Maeve muttered, gulping some more alcohol before lighting a new cigarette. The rumbles of motorcycles made her glance out the window to see the Charming chapter riding in. Her eyes found Filip, who was sulkily getting off his Dyna, his body tense. She wondered what was wrong, but she guessed a lot of shit was. Everything was going wrong today. Taking one last long sip, she threw the bottle against the wall in anger. It broke into little pieces and the whiskey slid down the wall, making Maeve realize her mistake. Quietly walking to her room she fell asleep soundly in her clothes, not bothering to even clean up her mess.

* * *

><p>Maeve had stayed in her house for nearly three days when she heard a hard knock on her door. She had expected this. It was probably Keith or one of his members who was sent to get her from her hole. As she padded through her apartment, she noticed how messy it had become. The wall where she had thrown her bottle was covered in sticky, dry alcohol. Glass covered the floor in that area, still not picked up. More empty alcohol bottles littered the kitchen table, luckily they were not broken. Giving a groan, she pulled the door open and squinted at the person who stood at her door.<p>

It wasn't Keith or any Belfast member, it was Filip, the Scot.

"The hell ya want, Scot?" Maeve snapped and he glared at her, his eyes running over her rumpled clothes and tired eyes. "I ain't got all day, so tell me wha' ya want."

"I've come ta get ya out of yer hole, ya dumb woman." Filip scolded her. "Ya let yerself waste in this place long enough. I've got things ta tell ya anyway, so let me the fuck in."

"Such a gentlemen." Maeve snarled but let the man in. His eyes took in the amount of bottles strewn all over and then at the sticky wall and glass covered floor.

"Jesus, woman, ya 'ave been drinkin' yerself ta oblivion. And the fuck is tha' on the wall?" He kicked at a bottle on the floor. Maeve tiredly followed him as he examined her mess of an apartment. She suddenly felt self conscious about her home, knowing how disgusting it was. "Why don't ya go take a shower, love? Get yerself sobered up for a bit." She nodded at him and locked herself in her bathroom. She took a long, hot shower, knowing that she needed to take care of herself. She had stepped from the shower when she heard a knock on the door. "Lass? Ya want somethin' ta eat?" Filip asked quickly.

"If tha's what ya wanna do, then yes." She called back to him, before wrapping herself in a towel and peering at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot, and dark circles made her pale skin look deathly. Damn, she did a number on herself. Changing into black leggings and a gray jumper, she exited her room only to be hit with the aroma of eggs and bacon. Chibs stood at her stove with a spatula in his so he could move around the food. Maeve didn't say anything at first, only enjoying how he looked cooking in her apartment.

"Sit, lass." Was all he said without looking and Maeve flushed red. She did as he told her and managed to not trip. That was win she noticed that all the bottles were gone, the sticky wall had been cleaned and so had the glass. He had cleaned up. Feeling a deep sense of longing in her chest, she coughed and dropped her head. "'Ere ya go, love. Nuthin' special but it is breakfast."

"Thanks." She whispered. "So why are ya 'ere, Filip?" She took a bite of eggs.

"Liam is dead." She coughed on her food and looked up. "He betrayed the club, messin' around with Jimmy O." The man's name made her feel nauseous. He was a poison. "So we killed 'im." She nodded, knowing that's what the club did to certain people. She just didn't expect him to outright tell her.

"If he deserved it."

"He did. Keith is dead, too." That brought immediate tears to her eyes. The man who had helped her, saved her and was practically her brother, was dead. She couldn't help the flood of tears that streamed down her face. "He betrayed the club as well and accepted his death."

"Did ya kill him?" She whispered, shutting her eyes.

"No, lass. He did tha' on his own, if ya know wha' I mean."

"I do." She sobbed and couldn't hold it back anymore. "I do, I do… I fucking do." She started shaking and rocking back and forth, just repeating the simple words over and over again. Keith had saved her from killing herself and then he outright offs himself, Maeve couldn't even stop him. She couldn't stop him because she had been wallowing in self pity. "It's my fault.. Yes it is, it is my fault."

"Love, no it ain't." Filip stepped forward and grabbed her hands to squeeze them with a frown. "There was nothing you could do."

"He saved me but I couldn't save him!" She ranted. "I couldn't.. I c-couldn't.."

"Shh, shh. Calm down." His arms wrapped around her trembling body and he cooed into her ear. That's how they stayed for nearly an hour, just them in each other's presence. Maeve's sobs and shaking had ended a little while ago but the Scot hadn't let go, not yet. He liked the feel of her soft curves pressed up against his body. He scolded himself for even thinking about that in the situation they were in, but he couldn't help himself. "Lassie, wanna talk about wha' happened?" Maeve nodded against his chest and sniffled lightly, her eyes closing. "Why do ya think ya should 'ave saved Keith?"

"A year and a half ago, I was attacked by Jimmy's men." Maeve began with a deep breath. "I was runnin' some errands late at night for Maureen when it happened. I know it ain't safe walkin' about in Belfast tha' late but I was rushin'. Didn't think nuthin' of it." She admitted. "I was grabbed from behind, taken into a dark van. I knew who they were immediately since I had been involved with 'em not long ago. They were attackin' me because I had tried ta leave the IRA.. I couldn't do it anymore. Anyway, they beat me ta near death and then raped me ova and ova again. It was all fuzzy."

"They dropped me off in the SAMBEL parkin' lot and tha's how Keith and Maureen found me." She paused to sigh, looking out of the window that showed the stormy sky. "Not even a few weeks after the attack, I tried ta kill myself. Popped some pills, slit my wrists. Keith saved me, took me ta a hospital as fast as he could. I was there for month under a suicide watch and was given medication ta help." Filip was silent, but he nodded, thinking about what she had just revealed. "Only Maureen, Jimmy O, Fiona and Keith knew about it. Of course, Jimmy did, he ordered it."

"Tha' prick." The Scot murmured but his thoughts were focused on his estranged wife. She knew about it but didn't try to stop it? He could feel the anger rising in the pit of his stomach.

"I've been holed up 'ere cause of something Jimmy said ta me. When he tried ta take Fiona and Kerri away, he looked me straight in the eye and said "I thought ya would 'ave killed yerself by now". I broke down and ran. Tha' struck a chord in me, Filip, one tha' made me think of all the bad shit I went through for this goddamn IRA."

"'Ave ya ever thought about leavin', Maeve? I did and haven't had any contact with Jimmy, except when Fiona came down. That was the only time."

"He'd find me. Always does." She shrugged, wiping her face and standing. "Thank ya for all that ya 'ave done. Means a lot, Scot."

"Ya never call me by me nickname."

"Chibs?" She questioned. "I don't wanna call ya wha' everyone else calls ya. No one calls ya Filip, so I will."

"Only me ma calls me tha'." He grinned with bright eyes, his scars lifting. "But I like it, when ya call me my christened name, lassie. Now I 'ave ta go, got some stuff with the club ta do." She nodded and gave him a smile.

"Thank you, Filip." He nodded and left her house with a wave. She sighed, knowing that she should had gotten to know Filip long before, when he was still in the IRA. He would have been a good friend.


	5. Chapter 5

"The hell, Kellan? You want me ta do wha'?" Maeve asked the priest as she wiped off the sticky bar. The clubhouse had gone to hell after Keith died, which had only been two days ago. Kellan Ashby sat at the table with his hands clasped and his face calm.

"Ya heard me, Maeve. I want ya to be 'ere when Jax comes ta talk about Abel." Kellan explained. "You're a familiar face and I bet he won't do as much damage with a woman 'ere."

"Savin' yer hide with me, I see." Maeve grumbled. "Fine. But when this goes ta hell, Kellan, I am gonna get his little boy back ta make all this shite end."

"Ya can't do tha'. He is already up for adoption, a lovely family has caught interest in him."

"I can't believe ya stole Jax's son."

"For his own good. John Teller told me he didn't want Jax involved with the club, look wha' happened. So, now I can do some good, save the grandson for J.T."

"Tha' is messed up. Yer fuckin' crazy."

"Language, you are in the presence of God, Maeve." Kellan pointed out and she sighed. "Now, will ya please let the young man know he can come in?" She nodded, moving towards the door, passing a club member who was there for precaution. Opening the black door, she peered out to see the whole lot of Charming men waiting. She caught Filip's eyes and she gave him a desperate look before calling Jax in. The blond man was angry, she could see it, but nevertheless, he gave her a tight smile. She shut the door behind them, watching as his gun was taken. As Kellan began explaining to Jax about what he promised J.T., Maeve moved to the left of Jax, listening as well. She jumped away when Jax flew out of his chair, causing it to clatter to the floor.

"Where the hell is my kid?" Jax demanded, his eyes filled with hate. Kellan stood as well, his eyes soft.

"He is in the arms of a loving family." He told the blond biker. Maeve could see Jax the realization cloud his face and soon he had tackled Kellan. But Kellan was strong also, he managed to shove him over the table, so Jax was laying on his back. The club member went to intervene but Maeve got there quicker. If only she had seen the knife. It slashed at her arm, making her cry out in pain as the blood ran down her arm. She was pushed back by the SAMBEL member who, unfortunately, got stabbed as well. Jax now held his gun, staring at Maeve with worried eyes.

"I didn't mean that, you know that. I didn't mean to get you." He rambled off, concern filling his features at his mistake. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Jax, it's f-fine… Just, please don't hurt us." Her voice cracked and Jax deflated.

"Just… Just tell me where the hell my son is." Kellan made no move to answer the question, so Jax barely pinched the gun's trigger when Maeve yelled at him.

"Stop! Stop, Jax. I know where he's at, please, let me help ya get him. Jus' don't kill anyone." Maeve ordered, clutching her bleeding arm. "I will take you there in the mornin'." He nodded and Kellan stepped a little closer.

"Mid-mornin', tha's when the sisters bring the infants back from the convent."

"Sisters? What sisters!?" Jax was now angry but he had dropped his attention from Maeve who was crying due to the pain of her arm. She lifted her hand and regretted it when she saw all the blood and the torn skin.

"Private missionaries. They look for good, Catholic homes." Kellan explained.

"You filthy Judas." Jax hissed out to Kellan. "Adoption!? Get out. Get out!"

"I know ya think I'm an evil man, but it's my job ta look at the greater good. With Jimmy, yer child. Tha's wha' leaders do. Yer father knew the patch was a mistake, and so do ya. Look at the violence in the past three days. Is tha' the life ya want for yer child?" Kellan grew quiet. "If ya love him, give him more." Kellan left immediately with the club member and soon it was just Maeve and Jax. She saw him slump into a chair, his head in his hands.

"Ten in the mornin', I'll head ova ta the place yer stayin' at. I'll navigate the way ta the place." She whispered to the broken man. "I'm sorry bout yer son, Jax. If I would 'ave known sooner. Kellan didn't tell me till now, I swear it on me mother's grave."

"I'm sorry about your arm." Was all he said.

"A fit of rage is an acceptable excuse in the life I live. Get some rest, Jackson Teller, you'll need it. Ten in the mornin'." She left the clubhouse with blood still dripping down her arm. She wasn't prepared to see Filip standing outside the door, waiting. "Jax is in there, if ya want ta see him."

"I was waitin' for ya." He muttered, his eyes landing on her bloody arm. "Christ, woman, the hell happen?"

"Jax." She told him. "He thought I was Sean, didn't mean ta catch me arm."

"Come on, let's fix tha' up. Looks like it'll need stitches." He grabbed her hand, leading her off.

* * *

><p>Sporting a large bandage on her arm, Maeve prepared for the day. She had woken up almost at dawn, only due to everything that had happened in the past three days. She hadn't felt like this since nearly ten years ago when she was still neck deep into the IRA. Sliding on dark skinny jeans and a gray v-neck, she put on a cream scarf with butterflies on it and some black riding boots. Eying her arm, she was happy that it wasn't too warm out, so she could cover it. She didn't need anyone asking questions. Only Kellan, Sean, Filip and Jax knew about what had happened and she wanted it to stay that way. That was her motto when she was doing so many illegal things for Jimmy O and the Kings. Do things covertly and keep your mouth shut. It was more like a lifestyle for Maeve, considering her whole life was a secret to anyone out of the IRA. It was simpler that way. Luckily for her, she never got caught, only because she was good at what she did. That's why Jimmy and the Kings prized her over everyone else. She was the go-to person but when she wanted out, that caused a lot of shite to hit the fan. They didn't want her to leave.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Short chapter, sorry! Hope this is okay!*<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Letting out a breath, she pulled her navy blue peacoat on to effectively cover her bandage and keep her warm. The air was heavy and Maeve couldn't wait to get Abel back into Jax's hands, she didn't want to deal with this mess. Kellan had fucked it up, even though he had good intentions, and now everyone was paying for it. Making her way across the lot to the apartment the Charming Sons were staying in, she waved lightly to Maureen who was walking the same way as her.

"Ya talkin' ta the Sons as well?" Maeve asked her best friend, giving the blonde woman a small smile.

"I think Keith left a good address ta Jimmy or Donny's house." Maeve looked at the piece of paper in her hand. "'ere, you know Jimmy and Donny more than I did." Maeve looked at the address and felt a smile curl at her lips.

"Donny's." She stated. "I stayed there for a small amount of time when me parents had died. I was one of the few who knew."

"Well come along, let's tell 'em." Maureen let her hold the note as they climbed the steps to the place. Knocking on the door, Maureen looked back to see a few SAMBEL members roaming around. Her eyes caught Seamus Ryan who was watching her from afar. She gave him a nod, letting him know she'd go talk to him later. Maeve had found solace in Seamus after her attack, despite having Keith and Maureen to help. Seamus was the one Keith put as her guard when she was at the hospital, and they found out that they had more in common than they knew. Of course, they hadn't talked since her attack, but she would catch him watching her often. The door flung open to reveal Jax, who had a hard look. Maureen entered first and Jax gave Maeve a nod, his eyes trailing down to her arm.

"All fixed up. Don't let anyone know." She quietly told the man. The two walked into the dark home to see all of the Sons sitting in the living room.

"Keith liked ta empty his pockets on me dresser. Found this, thought it could help." Maureen pointed to the note Maeve held. She handed Clay the crumpled piece of paper, her eyes catching his. "Maeve confirms tha' it's Donny's home."

"Are you certain?" Clay asked wearily but with confidence. He still didn't trust Maeve, which was understandable. She was IRA and foreign to him. With Keith and Liam bailing out and helping Jimmy O out, everyone was weary of anyone who was IRA involved.

"I stayed there a few years ago. Minor incident and needed a safe place ta stay. Donny's house isn't known by many except myself, Jimmy, the Kings and some other members. I confirm tha' it is his, I know it." Maeve told the older man, her eyes not wavering from his. "I'd be careful though, Jimmy loves ta stay there when he needs ta. He'll rip ya apart if ya show one weak spot." She knew from experience and gave the man a nod.

"We can handle him." Clay told her, his voice hard.

"I hope so." There was an open silence in the room as the two stared each other down. Clay knew that Maeve was more knowledgeable about the IRA than he was, despite him being older. Backing down a little bit, he handed Maureen a patch, one that said 'First Nine' on it.

"Think you should have it." He muttered and Maureen nodded, rubbing a thumb over the worn patch.

"Thank you." She nodded and made her exit, leaving Maeve with the others. When she was out of the home, she looked at Jax.

"We should go soon, the nuns will be back." She told the biker, her hands in her pockets. "I'll navigate there and help with gettin' Abel back."

"Thanks. Let's go." He slid his reaper jacket on and waved her towards the door.

"I'm coming." Gemma jumped up.

"No, ma." Jax protested.

"I'm going."

"Let her go, Jax." Clay ordered his step-son. "Please don't kill anyone." He gave him a knowing look that made Maeve smirk. The three of them gathered their things, bringing along Opie as support. Maeve and Gemma got into a van and led the way to the missionary, the men following behind on their bikes. It wasn't a long ride, but Gemma didn't speak, her face hard and stoic. Maeve wasn't going to bother her either. She knew better. She had heard stories that Gemma Teller-Morrow was a tough bitch, one you didn't want to mess with, and that made sense. She was the Queen Bee of SAMCRO. She was married to the current president, and she had been married to the previous one also. It made her the unspoken biker Queen, she had reign over practically everything in Charming, including her boys and the croweaters.

* * *

><p>The group pulled into the parking lot of the missionary and Maeve was worried. She knew Kellan had helped picked out the family Abel would be given to, but she didn't know when. Jax was the first one in, checking the bassinets for his baby. There was no sign of him and Maeve already knew what Kellan had lied about. He didn't tell them that Abel already had been adopted. Everything was shite now.<p>

"Where's my son?" He asked the nun.

"Father Ashby said you'd be 'ere. Please, take a seat." The nun, Miriam, said.

"Where is my son!?" Jax asked louder, his voice threatening.

"He was given to a family two days ago."

"What family? Where is he now?"

"I don't 'ave that information." She explained, shaking her head. "An independent mediator protects everyone's anonymity." Bullshit.

"Tell me where my son is!" He screamed, which caused the other babies to start crying.

"If they took Abel two days ago, Kellan knew." Opie added and Jax rounded on Maeve.

"You knew!" He grabbed her shoulder, shaking her.

"The fuck ya talkin' about, ya piece of shite!? Would I lead ya on and make ya think Abel was 'ere if I knew where he actually was!?" She yelled right back at the biker, not giving any emotion except disgust back. "Kellan fuckin' lied ta me. I only knew he was 'ere! Not tha' he went anywhere else… Get yer disgusting hands off of me." She spat, her eyes glowing with anger. Jax reluctantly let her go and turned back to Miriam. Maeve shoved past Gemma and Opie, making her way to the van. Slamming the door, she settled in the driver's seat to wait, knowing she couldn't leave them.

* * *

><p>An hour later Maeve had led the group back to the clubhouse, but immediately left them to handle themselves. Gemma had apologized for Jax but didn't say anything else. Maeve had ended up telling her that it wasn't Gemma's responsibility to apologize for her son. She ended up telling the biker queen about what Jax had done last night and Gemma was furious. Maeve told her that Jax wasn't in his right mind, but he had been sorry. Her walk across the lot was quiet and she entered the club with a sigh, seeing barely anyone there except for Seamus and a few other prospects.<p>

"V.P." She greeted Seamus with a soft smile.

"Maeve, **mo cailín álainn.**" (my beautiful lass) Seamus held out hand, taking hers and squeezing it. "How are ya takin' all of this?"

"Good enough." She sighed. "I loved Keith like a brother, Sea, but he betrayed the club. Did ya know about it?"

"No." He said sadly. "Tha' man was me best friend but he hid tha'. I trusted him."

"Keith was a good man, he didn't do it for a malicious intent, you know that."

"Enough talk about tha', **bean milis**." (sweet woman) Seamus pulled her closer so she would sit next to him. "I miss ya. More than ya could imagine."

"Our talks were always nice, Sea. The ones we 'ad at the hospital."

"They were. Now come along, let's go talk." He took her hand again and led her back to the lot, making her sit on a picnic table next to him. And they sat for hours, chatting about everything they could. "We're havin' a meeting tonight. They made me the new president, Maeve."

"Do you wanna be pres, Sea?" Maeve asked with a smile even though she missed McGee.

"I do, but it'll make it seem like Keith really is dead.."

"Oh, Sea, ya know the club must go on." Maeve stood and patted his cheek before leaning in and giving his forehead a kiss. "I'll be waitin' for yer tappin' party, make sure I bartend. Ya deserve it, Seamus." He nodded and kissed her cheek before standing and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Ya know ya will always be my lovely lass." Seamus grinned. "Ya ever need anythin', love, let me know." She nodded and left the soon-to-be president of SAMEBL to go back to her apartment. She needed to get some shit done.


End file.
